Omar has driven his car for a total of $30$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $3$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Omar been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Omar has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $30\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $30\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = 10\text{ days}$